The present invention relates to timers and pertains particularly to a multi-unit game timer.
Many games such as Chess, Checkers, and the like, frequently include a special timing rule requiring each player to make their moves within a certain specified length of time. Typically each player would have a certain specified length of time to make all of his plays.
Some form of timer is normally employed which can be activated and deactivated by the players with each player deactivating his timing cycle or timer and activating the opponents timer upon completion of his move or play. Such timers are usually complicated and expensive.
It is therefore desirable that a simple and inexpensive multiple unit timer for games be available.